The invention relates to a cylinder head for a liquid-cooled multi-cylinder internal combustion engine, with at least one intake-and at least one exhaust port per cylinder, and with a cooling chamber configuration adjacent to a fire deck, which cooling chamber is partitioned by an intermediary deck essentially parallel to the fire deck into a lower cooling chamber next to the fire deck and an upper cooling chamber adjoining the lower cooling chamber in the direction of the cylinder axis, where lower and upper cooling chamber are flow-connected by at least one main transfer opening per cylinder in the area of a cylinder head side wall and by at least one auxiliary transfer opening in the region of a preferably central opening for the insertion of a fuel injection device, and where at least one feeder inlet per cylinder for a cooling medium opens into the lower cooling chamber and at least one draining outlet for the cooling medium departs from the upper cooling chamber, and where a lower cooling chamber is provided for each individual cylinder, the lower cooling chambers of adjacent cylinders being essentially separated by a partitioning wall and the cooling medium flowing essentially transversely to the cylinder head in the lower cooling chamber, while the upper cooling chamber extends over at least two cylinders.
In the case of high-power diesel combustion engines with high heat generation a single contiguous cooling chamber for a cooling medium flowing lengthwise through the cylinder head will not be sufficient for effective cooling of the fire deck. Insufficient heat removal from the cylinder head may in turn lead to leaks, cracks and warping phenomena.